


Baby I can work all night...

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Robert Plant (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: A delicious night with Robert Plant after a 1975 concert





	Baby I can work all night...

_Thank you, as ever, to my wonderful beta[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow), you’re a wonderful sounding board, a great proof reader and you constantly inspire me to be a better writer._

**This is purely a work of fiction inspired by Robert Plant at the Led Zeppelin shows at Earls Court in 1975. (Mainly in “Trampled Under Foot”.)**

Originally posted[ here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/172598901795/baby-i-can-work-all-night-thank-you-as-ever)

****

*********************************

He’s mouth-watering. There’s no other word for it. The broad chest, beautifully on display in his open blouse. His nipples, like two inviting little peaks, begging me to lick them. A tiny nip with my teeth, and he arches into my ministrations. I immediately close my mouth around it.

Hearing him moan above me is like air to a drowning man. Tangling his fingers in my hair, he pulls me closer.

I let my hand drift over to his other nipple and caress it, feeling the growl it elicits rumbling through his chest.

My other hand begins to caress his by now very prominent bulge through his jeans.

He’s warm and pulsing, even through the stiff material; I can’t wait to get my hands on him.

As his strong hands pull my head from his chest, I hear him murmur;

“Oh, beautiful girl, you drive me crazy. The things I’m going to do to you…”

I glance up to see his hooded eyes look down at me, and then he’s there. Kissing me. Passionately.

I snake one hand into his hair while still stroking him with the other. On a whim, I playfully squeeze his lemons through the jeans and his reaction doesn’t disappoint. He bucks his hips and plunders my mouth with renewed vigour.

Breaking away from his mouth, I start kissing my way down his strong jaw and neck, stopping only to take a nip at his pulse point. This earns me a deep groan, and I do it again.

His broad chest was made to be kissed, licked and tasted. Warm, firm and perfectly defined by the arrowhead necklace that hangs between his pectorals.

I lick and playfully nibble his nipples, working my way down to that tantalising “V”.

Just as I start to reach for his belt buckle, he grasps my hands.

“No, no. Not yet, little girl, first I want to know if you taste as sweet as you look.”

Backing me over to the bed, he bids me to lie down as he stands before me.

His grin is a mix of cocksureness and amusement, but his eyes are 100% predatory, as he climbs over me.

As he looks down at me, his curls fall around his face. One strong hand snakes under my blouse. The contrast of his warm hands and cold silver bracelets against my skin makes me shiver. His fingers ghost over one of my nipples, and I arch my back.

Desperate to feel more of him, I reach for his belt again, but he’s faster, grabbing both my wrists and pinning them above my head, his strong arms brooking no argument.

He attacks my neck, kissing and sucking, raising a bruise I know I’ll have for days.

“Oh, no, little girl, I told you I wanted to taste you first.

“Can you be a good girl and keep your arms up here, or do I have to restrain you?”

I can only pant and a whimper, which makes him chuckle, but keep my hands firmly in place.

“Good girl,” he says, as he starts unbuttoning my blouse.

I feel trapped in eternal Limbo as he unhooks one button after another, kissing his way down my chest. When he finally spreads it open and takes one nipple in his warm mouth I almost faint. His skilled manipulations of the sensitive bud hints of other delights to come, and when he gives it a quick bite before engulfing the other, I gasp. I can feel his smug grin and would’ve slapped him if what he was doing didn’t feel so damned good!

Slowly kissing his way down to the waist of my long skirt, he unbuttons first one, then two and three, and finally the fourth and last little button.

As he pulls the skirt away, he discovers my decision to go au natural.

“Oh, darlin’, if I had known this, the ride back would’ve been a lot more enjoyable for both of us.”

“Puh-lease!” I manage, “Jimmy and Jonesy were in the car with us.”

“I don’t care who would’ve seen it, I wouldn’t have been able to wait.”

Tossing my skirt behind him, he lifts my legs over his shoulders, and just as I think he’s going to dive in, he only takes a tiny nip at my inner thigh. Slowly, torturously teasingly, kissing his way up towards the apex, only to stop and start kissing his way up the other thigh. When he’s right near the spot where I need him the most, he kisses around it, never quite going near. His tongue parts my folds and takes an experimental lick.

Moaning he says;

“Oh, yes, just as sweet as I’d imagined. A man could find himself addicted to this.”

Carefully avoiding my clit, he swirls his tongue all around; teasing, teasing, teasing, until he’s not, and he sucks my nub into his mouth. My pelvis jack-knifes off the bed, as his smug chuckle vibrates straight through my core.

The pleasure builds like a tidal wave, making its way closer and closer. Inserting first one of his long, strong fingers, then two, bicycling them against that one spot, it suddenly hits. The pleasure crashes over me in rolling waves, and he drinks it all down. As the aftershocks abate, I’m finally able to slowly crack my eyes open. He’s looking down at me, licking his lips with a **very** smug grin.

He then proceeds to do it again, and again… and again, until I’m gasping for breath, my whole body shaking, as he releases me with a final deep lick. My teeth are chattering and I’m laughing euphorically.

I vaguely register that he stands up and removes his dark blue blouse.

Slowly pulling off his boots, he proceeds to undo the silver and turquoise belt buckle, before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zip.

Clearly, I’m not the only one who finds underwear an unnecessary bore. His family jewels are delicious, and lives up to all the whispered tales.

Kicking off his jeans, he moves slowly towards me.

“Are you ready, darlin’?”

I nod, and as he climbs up the bed, my knees open and welcome him in.

This. This is what I was imagining all night long, all my desires finally realised in this moment.

Slowly stroking his big hands up my thighs, he positions himself against my entrance. I’m about to raise up my hip, no longer able to take the anticipation, when he slides home. Gasping as he fills me so completely, he groans out something which sounds like; “… mmm… liquid velvet…“ but I can’t be sure.

Slowly pulling out, he then strokes all the way in again, repeating the motions over and over. The feeling of him on top of me is exquisite, and we both groan, as I buck up to meet his thrust.

Taking one of my nipples in his mouth, he sucks it, as he speeds up his thrusts.

Soon we’re both moaning loudly as we near the peak.

With one final thrust, he roars out his orgasm, which in turn triggers my own.

Collapsing on top of me, his breathing rapid, I can feel his heart hammering in his chest. His curls tickle my nose as we cling to each other.

After a few minutes, he says;

“Well, that was a very nice start to the evening’s proceedings.”

“S-start?” I stutter disbelieving.

“Oh, dear, little darlin’, we’re just getting started. I’m far from finished with you…”


End file.
